I can't believe what just happened!
by xRoryxoDeanx
Summary: Something happens between Rory and Dean and Dean and a mysterious person from the past. This is the ninth story.


That night Rory and Dean walked over to Lorelai's house to see how she was doing from the scene at Luke's. "I hope she is okay." Rory said. "I think she will be fine." Dean said walking up to the door. "Mom, are you in there?" Rory said knocking on the door. "Coming!" Lorelai said. "Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked. "I'm fine." Lorelai said. "How's the baby?" Dean said. "He or she is doing just fine." Lorelai said. "How's the baby coming for you?" Lorelai asked. "SHE's doing fine, too." Rory said. "It's a girl!" Dean said. "Oh my gosh!" Lorelai said. "Lorelai do you want to come to Luke's with us becuase two pregnant ladies are bound to be starving by now?" Dean said. "Surely." Lorelai said walking into the house to get her jacket.

When they all got to Luke's they saw someone or something they didn't want to see for a long time. "What the hell?" Dean said with a mad look on his face. "Hello, to you to, Dean." A familiar voice said. "Rory, I thought he wasn't coming back for a long time." Dean said. "I don't know what he is doing here?" Rory said getting nervous. "Looks like you two having been really busy." Jess said looking at Rory's stomach. "Jess, stop!" Dean said holding Rory's arm to help her sit down. "Okay, Dean I'm fine. "Rory said. "You better never talk to Rory ever again." Dean said. "And if I were you i wouldn't try to get her away from me becuase we are married and we're having a kid, so back off!" Dean said ready to fight him. "Do you honestly want to fight me, Jess?" Dean asked ready to step outside with him. "Why, certainly." Jess said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Then, come on outside with me." Dean said. "Dean and Jess stop!" Rory said. "Rory I'll be baack in a couple of minutes." Dean said.

"Okay Dean bring it on." Jess said. "Fine." Dean said walking over to him and punching him. "DEAN STOP IT, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rory said trying to waddle over to them. "Rory, get back." Dean said still pounding him. They pounded eacother for atleast an hour. "LEAVE RORY ALONE" Dean said walking away with Rory. Jess was left on the ground jsut trying to breathe. "Rory, I don't want him near you or you near him, okay?" Dean said. "I don't want you fighting." Rory said. "We left my Mom back at the diner." Rory said. "I know, she will be fine without us." Dean said. "Why don't you want me fighting?" Dean asked her. "You have a pregnant wife and I don't want you coming home with cuts and bruises all over your face." Rory said. "Sometimes both of you act like your 10 again." Rory said. "I'm sorry." Dean said kissing her. "I love you, Rory!" Dean said. "Rory, let's go home." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jess?" Lorelai said. "Leave me alone!" Jess said to Lorelai. "Leave Rory alone she's pregnant and married and she doesn't like you." Lorelai said. "Oh, okay." Jess said sarcasticly. "She doesn't, she loves Dean no matter what." Lorelai said. "Lorelai, will you please leave him alone." Luke said. "What, he is trying to take Rory from Dean." Lorelai said. "Jess go straight up to the apartment, and stay there!" Luke said. "Whatever you say, Uncle Luke." Jess said walking upstairs. "He wants Rory so bad!" Lorelai said. "You shouldn't be stressing out, you have a kid inside of you." Luke said while puring her a cup of coffee. "You should also not drink any..." Luke said without finishing his sentence. "Luke, I already know what you are going to say, but I'm still go to drink coffee." She said.

"Dean, your amazing." Rory said. "And so are you." Dean said smiling at her. "I don't want you fighting with him, anymore, okay?" Rory said. "But before we start argueing I think we should get out of my bed before my Mom catches us." Rory siad. "Rory we are married we can do this, remember." Dean said getting ready to kiss her." We should get dressed, she said. "Rory, just relax." Dean said. Rory got back into his arms and kissed him again. She loved him so much she couldn't believe that a couple of weeks ago she liked Jess. Dean, to her, was reliable for the upcoming baby and a baby needs a dad exactly like Dean. "Dean, I was thinking of a name for out baby girl. Rory said. "Okay, what name?"Dean said holding her in his big arms. "Lorelai." Rory said whispering to him. "I love it." He said whispering back to her. "Rory, will you stay with me forever?" Dean asked her. "Of course, why would you ask that?" Rory said. "With the whole Jess thing i wasn't sure if you still liked him." Dean said."I can reasure you that I don't like him at all, I love you." Rory said. "I love you,too!" Dean said in a little happy whisper.


End file.
